


Just Monika's Enjoyment

by Damien_Kova



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Obsession, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Monika gets to enjoy time with the love of her life after finally winning him over.





	Just Monika's Enjoyment

Having the time of her life in her new home as she danced in front of the student that she had been obsessing over since he was brought to the Literature Club, Monika couldn’t help but smile as she swished her hips from side to side. Bouncing in place as she kept her hands behind her head, the brunette smirked and had a glint of pure joy in her eyes as she looked over at the man of her dreams, even going as far as to have music playing in the background that sounded like it was edited to sing about her. Everything was perfect for her now. The club president had gone and confessed herself to the boy she admired and loved, and she couldn’t have been happier that he wholeheartedly accepted her love.

 

She had won in every way possible compared to the other girls in the club, being able to see her lover smile at her and encourage everything she had done to win his affection, even going as far as to say that he enjoyed how she was obsessed with him. She was the better girl for him, the best girl possible to show him the love he deserved. And she knew that fact as she continued to swish her hips back and forth with every bounce of her hips, her skirt flipping up just enough to show off the string of her panties while her hair waved behind her. “I hope you’re enjoying the show, love. I’m sorry for being so dumb as to think that you wouldn’t love me back after everything I’ve done.~”

 

Spinning around in place, Monika made sure to stop when he was facing away from the man of her dreams, starting to swish her hips again and show off her rear end in the process. It was easy to show him what was hidden under her skirt as her rear end continued to bounce with her, her pale skin easily on display. Throwing her head back a little bit, the club president didn’t bother to suppress her laugh as she kept her hands behind her head. “Fuck you! I win, girls! He’s mine and I’m his! The way it was meant to be! He chose my body over your affection! I guess he’s just as much of a perv as I am. And he’s that much better for it!” Taking a breath and stopping her hips, the girl looked over her shoulder to face the one she loved, a bright smile on her face as she looked into his eyes. “They didn’t deserve you. I’ll make sure to give you everything you could want. I would make them suffer over and over again, for an eternity if it’d make you happy, baby.”   
  
Of course, that didn’t stop a soft gasp from leaving her lips at the feeling of his lips pressing against her soft rear end, giving it a loving kiss. “Awe! You don’t need to kiss my butt, love. I should be kissing your feet!” A soft giggle left Monika as she brought a hand to her mouth, acting a bit coy as she kept her eyes on the young man that planted another kiss on her rear end, purposefully swaying it back and forth to see if he’d work for it. “But… What my boyfriend wants, he gets. Without question. Kiss away!~” Going back to swinging her hips in the boy’s face, the brunette took a step away when his lips finally left her rear end, giggling and feeling her heart race as she turned around mid swish and faced him once again. Every time her hip bounced into the air, it was met with a giddy and excited “I love you” by the girl, even as she brought her hands down to her hips to just accentuate her body a little bit more. “I’m so glad you’re a pervert, dear. Because you’ll be seeing a lot of my cute butt.~”

 

Stopping her dancing, the club president licks her lips as she bends over and puff out her chest to accentuate her breasts in his face, chuckling in the process. “And a lot of my tits.~” The girl quickly crawled into her lover’s lap with a bright smile on her face, gently cupping his cheeks in her hands and pulling him into a loving and passionate kiss. There was no hesitation before she hungrily began sucking on his tongue, playing with it for a moment before pushing her tongue into her mouth and exploring all of it, breaking the kiss a moment later and looking into his eyes. “I love you so much.” Of course, Monika pulled the young man back into a kiss before he could say it back to her, a soft humming leaving her as she played with his tongue once again and repeated the process a few times.

 

After a moment or two, Monika pulled away from the kiss and simply stared into the boy’s eyes, love and lust taking her over more the longer she looked. “Whatever you want, baby. I’ll give it to you without question.” A moment later, a green glitch formed around her school uniform before the fabric glowed and changed into a white blouse that was fully open other than a button at the very bottom, a black bra that barely held her breasts, and some thigh-high socks that clung to her skin. A soft giggle left her lips as an extremely happy look came over her eyes. “Yes! It worked! You can change anything you want about reality. Bend it to your will. Just like I can! I was worried that wouldn’t work for a moment… Mods can sometimes be a bit… uncontrollable at times, after all.”   
  
However, when she looked down at him, seeing a look of approval on his face, she couldn’t help but smile and wrap her arms around the boy’s neck. “Yay! I’m so glad you like this outfit. It’s actually really comfortable.” Starting to slowly bounce on her lover’s hardening cock, the club president simply looked him in the eyes, knowing exactly what she wanted. “Please give me your cock… I want your cock just for me. Monika only.~” The brunette playfully stuck her tongue out before watching as her lover shuffle under her and start to pull his pants down to his knees, letting it flop against her perky rear end as she stayed in his lap. “Oh my god. Yes! Its all I think about… Your cock, your body, thinking of you playing with me however you want… I can’t wait to let you play with me.”

 

Licking her lips, Monika was quick to adjust her rear end and help her boyfriend slip his cock into her panties but between her ass cheeks, giving his shaft that extra something to keep him in place as she started to slowly bounce her hips. “I can’t believe this is happening. Your cock is between my cheeks! I’m so happy!~” Starting to pick up the pace of her bouncing, the brunette was quick to start breathing a bit heavily, completely enamoured and lost by the feeling of her lover’s thick cock between her cheeks. However, she easily noticed when her clothes started to change again, not even bothering to stop her hips long enough to watch her outfit change into a very thin bikini that barely covered anything. “Oh? You wanted something skimpier? You’re such a pervert.~”

 

Of course, that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy him being this way, loving everything about her boyfriend as she continued to bounce her hips against his lap, staring into his eyes as his cock began to throb against her asshole. It was a miracle that she didn’t love her mind to the feeling, a sharp gasp leaving her as rope after sudden rope of cum sprayed her back and her rear end, causing her spine to arch and her head to be thrown back in joy. “Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!~” It was as if his cum was a gift to her, a gift that she had been craving and trying to earn since she first laid eyes on him, and it made her happier than ever to finally have it to herself.

 

However, feeling the cum drain over her body and glaze her soft ass cheeks was something that made Monika shudder in joy and pleasure from the feeling, a bright smile on her lips as she closed her eyes. “It feels so good… Did you save up all that cum just for me? I’m flattered, love.” Gigging to herself, the brunette leaned down and placed a loving and passionate kiss onto her boyfriend’s lips yet again, this time just letting their lips dance together as she enjoyed the feeling of his hot cum on her body.  “I hope you’re ready to keep going, though. I want so much more of you that I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get enough.~”

 

“Everything about you is perfect, love… There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you or anything I wouldn’t give you.” Hooking a finger into her bikini top, the brunette quickly plucked it, exposing her nipple to the boy for just a moment before letting out a soft moan the feeling of it smacking back against her breast. “This bikini, the naughty outfit earlier, and my home are just the beginning. You deserve the world and I plan on giving it to you.” Gently dragging her tongue along the boy’s lips, a smile coming to her own before her outfit changed once again back into her original school uniform.

 

“I’m a virgin, you know… And I want you to take that from me. However, you want, love. Fuck me, wreck me, brutalize my cunt, rape me. Whatever you want to do, I’m yours. And I always will be.” Licking her lips, Monika reached one hand down to the hem of her skirt and lifted it up while the other remained on the boy’s cheek, showing that her panty-clad pussy was pressed right up against the tip of his cock. “You’ve stolen my heart and now I want you to steal my virginity. Take it from me and make me fall in love with you even more.~” Moving her underwear just out of the way, the green-eyed girl’s body shuddered in anticipation as she felt his hard cock pressing against her wet folds. Without saying anything, the club president slammed herself down into her boyfriend’s lap and threw her head back in sheer ecstasy as her eyes roll back into her head.

 

There was no hesitation or shame before the girl began bouncing in her lover’s lap, loving the feeling of his hard shaft impaling her inner walls and stretching her to fit his size. Wrapping her arms around the young man’s neck, the brunette was quick to press forward and crash her lips against his own, keeping herself quiet for a moment while their lips danced together while she continued to bounce. “I love you so much… I’ll be your personal pussy forever. Your cock feels so good inside of me, I don’t think I’m ever going to want to stop.” Monika was beyond the point of clear comprehension as she felt her boyfriend's hands on her hips, guiding her to move either faster and slower on his cock. His couch, the feeling of his lips brushing against her own as she spoke and muttered about how she felt, everything about this moment was utterly perfect to her and she loved that. “I’ll do whatever you want, love. Anything at all. I’ll get in the fucking kitchen and be your good little slut dressed in nothing but an apron. I’ll get on all fours and bark like a dog just for you to pet me. I’ll even choke on your cock until I pass out if you want it. I’m yours to play with and treat how you want.~”

 

There seemed to be no end to Monika’s twisted desires and her wonderful praise as she continued to bounce on her boyfriend’s cock, groaning and moaning like a true slut the longer she bounced. It felt heavenly to have it inside of her, especially when his hands moved from her hips to her ass and she could feel his fingers sinking into her pale skin, holding her like she was his property. “All other men are useless and worthless compared to you, baby. You’re all I could ever want and all I could ever need.” Taking a deep breath and gasping as she felt his teeth suddenly sink into her neck, the brunette couldn’t do anything other than shudder as she continued to bounce.

 

“I’ll be the perfect girlfriend for you, love. Stacked and obedient. The perfect pussy for you to fuck over and over again all day long. Then… One day... I’ll be the best bride and wife you could ever imagine. All to make you happy and see you smile.~” Licking her lips, the club president wrapped her arms and legs as tightly around her lover as she could without hurting him, a bright and lustful smile on her face as she continued to bounce in his lap, picking up the pace as her inner walls grew tighter around him.

 

The moment he started following her lead and thrusting into her, the brunette threw her head back and cheered into the empty room around them, the other club girls on her mind as he pounded away at her tight cunt. “Yes! You girls lost! Fuck you, he’s mine!~” Leaning forward, the schoolgirl immediately crashed her lips against his own, hungrily kissing him with a bright smile and moaning into the affection as he kissed her back.

 

Feeling the first rope of cum paint her inner walls, Monika was quick to clench her nails into the young man’s shirt, clawing at his back as her own orgasm ripped through her. Rope after rope of cum flooded her tight cunt as she slammed herself down to the base of his cock, her inner walls clamping down like a vice as she was filled with his seed. Her own orgasm ripped through her at the same time, gritting her teeth and holding tightly to her lover as a blissful and excited sound left her. However, she was quick to go limp after that as her body felt spent, pleasure coursing through her and causing her to want more but feel the need to take a deep breath before continuing.

 

Fortunately for her lust, her boyfriend didn’t bother to stop as she pressed her head against his chest. She didn’t even attempt to try and stop him as his cock continued to brutally pound away into her pussy, making her grunt and moan. A soft gasp left her as she felt his tongue drag against her earlobe, a soft giggle leaving her as she heard a very famous line that she had said to him before.

 

“Just Monika.~”

 

  
Drool began to leave the corner of the club president’s mouth as her boyfriend seemed to have limitless stamina, his cock hammering away into the deepest part of her pussy and making her want more and more of it. “Do you enjoy using me like a pocket pussy, baby? Using my cunt like your own personal toy? It feels incredible for me.~” Licking her lips and placing a gentle kiss on his chest, the brunette smiled as she held tightly to him, sinking into the pleasure that coursed through her. “I’m the best girl for you…”

 

Hearing her boyfriend call her a slut sparked something inside of the girl, with the added bonus of his cock impaling deep into her cunt at the same time. A loud squeal of bliss and excitement left her as more cum flooded deep into her cunt, her head flying back and her hair waving behind her as well. “Yes! You slut! Slut! Your slutty Monika!~”

 

When he laid her on her back, the club president smirked as she flashed a v sign for victory over the other girls. “Looks like you’ve unlocked the Slutty Monika Ending. Thanks for playing!~” Licking her lips, Monika groaned as she felt her boyfriend pulling out of her cunt very slowly, only to gasp and moan out in pure bliss when he slammed back inside of her once again. It wasn’t enough to make her move or hurt her, but it was more than enough for her to feel a final spark of pleasure in the afterglow of another orgasm.

 

However, after a moment or two, the girl was gritting her teeth when her lover pulled out of her, leaving her finally left empty and void of cock. Cum immediately began to ooze out of her in a  steady stream, soft cooing leaving her as she relaxed against him and smiled when his hand caressed her cheek, showing that he wasn’t going anywhere. Letting a quiet giggle leave her lips, Monika raised a hand and gently held onto her boyfriend’s shoulder. “You really enjoyed using my like a cumdump, didn’t you? You didn’t waste a single drop and stuffed me as full as you could…”   
  
A smile came to her lip as she let him go and rested fully on her back, bringing a hand to her chest and closing her eyes to just enjoy the bliss she was in. “Good. You’re the best. My love, my perfect boyfriend. And I’m happy to take all of your cum.~” When she felt him hover over her and plant his own loving kiss onto her lips, Monika could feel her heart starting to race as she eagerly returned the affection, loving the feeling of his lips against her own. “You’re simply wonderful… The perfect, perverted, and amazing boyfriend. I love you so much and I never, ever want to leave your side.” Monika had never been so happy as she pressed her lips against his once more.


End file.
